1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movable shutters and awnings and more particularly pertains to a new deck covering apparatus for selectively covering a portion of a deck from the elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of movable shutters and awnings is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,851 describes a system for having an awning the move to form a shutter over a door. Another type of movable shutters and awnings is U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,451 having a plurality of roofing units positioned in a overlapping arrangement for extending outwardly from a building to cover a porch or deck.